I Just Called To Say I Love You
by James Potter-Greengrass
Summary: Lily is having dinner with her parents when James calls her. Wait, calls? As in telephone? ONESHOT.


**Just an idea I had while listening Stevie Wonder's 'I Just Called To Say I Love You'**

 **Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Lily was having dinner with her parents, something she missed a lot during the months she left for Hogwarts. It was the summer after seventh year and she was spending as much time with them as possible. Petunia had married that Dursley man, so she had left to live with him, something she was glad of since her attitude had gotten worse and worse over the years.

'So, Lily, what are you going to do now that you finished school?' asked her father.

'Remember that I told you that my Potions professor talked to me about a position at the Ministry of Magic?' she said. 'Well, I got a job! I'll be a potioneer in the there. Five-year contract!' she said. When Professor Slughorn had told her, she had been ecstatic.

'Oh, Lily, this is fantastic news!' said her mother. 'Congratulations!'

'Thanks mum! I'll be studying Potions even further and possibly help inventing one to help werewolves not transform during the full moon!' she said, thinking fondly of Remus. She had grown closer to him during their seventh year and had discovered his 'furry little problem' as Black called it. 'I wouldn't mind teaching at Hogwarts either, after the five years are up.'

'We are very proud of you Lily. Not only because you got an excellent job offer, but also because you want to help people in most need.' said her dad. She noticed that he was holding back tears. 'I can't believe you've grown up so much. I still think you're my little girl, but now you're going off to work and all.'

'Don't cry dad. I'll be much closer now, and I can Apparate! I can visit you everyday if you like.' she said, trying to cheer him up.

'We'd like that a lot, Lily.' said her mother tenderly. 'We'd also like for you and Petunia to try to mend your relationship. I know she's not willing to, but I want you to try anyway. She loves you and missed you a lot when you were gone.' Lily didn't want to get her mum's hopes up. She loved her sister, but it had been unbearable to be around her the past two summers.

Suddenly the phone rang. It was quite late to get a phone call, but no one noticed this due to their conversation.

'I'll get it.' said her father, getting up and wiping away his tears. When he was at the living room her mum grabbed her hand.

'Promise me you'll try.' she said. Lily didn't want to disappoint her mother.

'I… I'll try mum.' she said.

'Lily, it's for you.' said her dad from the living room.

'For me? Who'd phone me?' she said.

'He says he knows you from school.' said her dad.

'He?' she asked, confused.

'Wouldn't say his name.' said her dad, shrugging.

Lily got up and went to get the phone. Who'd call her that she knew from Hogwarts? She hadn't met anyone else that was Muggle-born. She took the phone from her father's hand.

'Hello?' she said.

'Lily?' said a familiar voice. She froze on the spot.

'Potter?' she said, shocked. Out of all the people she knew, Potter was the she least expected to contact her the Muggle way. First of all, he was a pure-blood. Second of all, he hadn't talked to her at all on seventh year. What did he want now?

'What do you want, Potter and how did you get this number?' she said aggressively. Her mum and dad came from the kitchen and looked at her, confused. Lily didn't usually talk like that to anyone.

'Sirius got it for me.' he said, no hint of his usual arrogant voice tone. 'He got a flat in Muggle London and the Muggles taught him how to use the telephone.'

Potter, using a phone? Black, living around Muggles? What was next? Severus defending Muggle-born rights?

'What do you want? You promised to leave me alone. You were doing fine until now.' she said coolly.

'I know.' he said. What was wrong with him? He never sounded so… What's the word? Empty? 'I just wanted to say something before...' and he stopped himself, but Lily didn't notice.

'What do _you_ have to say to me?' she said, anger starting to rise. Was this just one of his usual pranks? If it was, she was going to look for him and curse him.

No answer.

'Well, get on with it.' she said in a hostile manner.

Ten seconds of silence.

'I just called to say I love you.'

And the line went dead.


End file.
